Six Deadly Smiles
by Dynamic Drive
Summary: Killing a man is easier than it looks, but what happens after is alot harder to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This takes place in the region of Rokku, which I have made up. Just letting ya know.**_

Killing a man is easier than it looks. The emotional things on the other hand, are completely different. My name is Ashlen Forester, and this is my story.

My whole life I have felt no one loved me. And that's because that was pretty much true. My parents hate me. I was the accident that they didn't want. The adoption agency didn't want me. Nobody did. So I was stuck with them. But it wasn't my parents that were the problem. No, it was a boy named John Thatcher.

He was my age, 14, but in my opinion had the mental age of a three year old. He was one of the main bullies at my school. "You're a fat bastard!" he would shout. "Go home and kill yourself"

I wasn't fat. I was just an average girl. Why they picked on me puzzled me. But I don't care. I had long brown hair with a tallish body. I was completely normal, Apart from my parents.

Maybe it was the fact that I didn't have Pokémon. Every other student did. My parents didn't want me to have them. They said it was a waste of money! What do they know? Nothing, at all.

Now, back to that fateful day, it was just after lunch, when I was at my locker getting my books John and his friends came up to me. "Hey skank, wanna suck my dick?" Now, I always kept a knife in my bag. But before you jump to conclusions, it's for self defence. I always have it, I'm not sure why, I just do. I was fed up with his stupid talking. And all of them. So I looked through my bag, and found it. That 13 centimetre blade caressed in my hands.  
"You know what John?" I said, feeling the rage build up. "I'm sick of you, I'm sick of all of you." As I held the knife in my hand, I weighed up my decision; it was either him or me. I drew the knife from my bag and rammed it into his chest. I grabbed my bag and ran..

I ran through students, teachers, cleaners, everyone. I had to get out of here. I had to get out of my town. Leave Dembark, maybe go off to the other side of the region… maybe catch some Pokémon. Right now I knew I was a fugitive. There would be a search party looking for me. I had to leave.

I exited the school and grabbed a bike that was resting on the wall. Riding is so much faster. I didn't have that much money, maybe enough for a few pokeballs. But that was it. I'll get food somewhere. But later.

* * *

I would have been riding for three hours. I had passed 4 towns on the way. I stopped off at one to get some supplies, hair bleach and some coloured contact lenses. Off to the Bridgetown Forest.

The Bridgetown Forest is a small forest, but it contains rare and strong Pokémon. I walked for about 10 minutes before seeing my first Pokémon. It was a rattata, nothing special. I grabbed a pokeballs and threw it at it. It hit it right between the eyes, and consumed it. It rolled once, but then exploded and it came back out. Damn. It scurried away, leaving behind a trail of piss. "Oh great.. Just what I need, piss in my path."  
"Just step around it, it shouldn't be that hard is it?" an unknown voice said. "I'm Kay. Kay Payno, and you are?"  
"Ashlen For- Gardener. Nice to meet you. Kay Payno huh? You wouldn't happen to be son of Troy Payno are you?"  
"I sure am. My dad helped make the pokedex. He taught me how to build one from scratch. It's really quite easy."  
"Hey, Kay, do you think you could help me catch my first Pokémon? I need some help."  
"Sure ash. Can I call you Ash? Here use my Pokémon, this one is named Fraige" Kay sent out a Houndoom that looked scary as the devil on steroids. He pulled out a rectangular object, which looked almost like a pokeball, flattened out. It was actually a pokedex, one he made himself. He threw it to me. "You can use this temporarily, well get you one in the next town, my home town."  
"Thanks."

* * *

After another 20 minutes of walking, we were puzzled about why we hadn't seen that many Pokémon. But finally one showed up. A bagon, a big bagon. I saw it and I knew it was mine! "I have to catch that Pokémon!" I shouted. "It's perfect! My teacher said that bagon evolved into salamence which was something like a pseudo-legendary… or something. Maybe I should—"  
"Just catch it already!" I threw the ball, hit the bagon, and captured it in the red light.

_It rolled once…_

_Twice…_

_Three!_

The ball clicked shut and sprayed out a few sparkles. That meant I caught it.

Awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

"I cant believe you caught a bagon on your first try, without even weakening it!" Kay said. "you must be a gifted trainer, good work" I blushed slightly.  
"Thanks.."

"Come on out little buddy!"  
"Who the fuck are you?" we couldn't actually understand him at the time, but I now know what he was saying, though, I will get to that later.  
"He's feisty huh? I bet he will be a good pokemo—" that's all he could get out before the bagon rammed him with his head.  
"Kay are you alright! Bagon you shouldn't do that!"  
"Come near me again and I'll fuck you up!"  
"I'm alright, I think I am just a little bruised. What's he saying anyway? He must be angry that he got captured I guess. Let's get out of the forest, my house isn't too far."

"So what's it like in the Payno household? Is it all technology everywhere or..?"  
"I Don't live with my dad, I decided to stay by myself after I finished my Pokémon journey at the start of the year, and I make an income by fixing and making pokedexes. I hope that isn't boring"  
"Nah I think that's pretty cool, having technology everywhere. I wonder what my little bagon's stats are like.. where is that pokedex?"  
"it's in your hand!"  
"Oh… Right.. Okay little bagon lets scan you" It beeped open;

#187 BAGON  
Male  
Dragon Type  
'Rock Headed Pokémon'  
Ability: Rock Head  
Bagon has a dream of one day soaring in the sky. In doomed efforts to fly, this Pokémon hurls itself off cliffs. As a result of its dives, its head has grown tough and as hard as tempered steel.  
Lvl: 6  
Attacks learned: Rage, Bite  
Murderous Personality  
Status: Caught

The pokedex read it all out. "Wow.. that's a weird personality. I've never seen one like that!" Kay said. It made me feel uneasy. "So what are you going to call him?"  
"Not sure… what about Kristo?"  
"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. Lets head out."

* * *

We walked for another 20 minutes or so until we reached the end of the forest. There was two people standing at the exit of the forest, wearing big grey robes with a rope around their waists, a Pokéball on each rope. The robe hid their faces in the shadows as they called;  
"Halt! You are not allowed to pass!" in unison.

"Who are you people?" Kay asked.  
"That is none of your concern, petty one. Now leave, or we will Steal your Pokémon!"  
"Try me!"

"Go Ekans!" They both shouted, as they raised their Pokéballs and released both Ekans.  
"Ashlen, I'll beat these guys. You stay back. Devlin, Killian, come out and kick these guy's asses." He said as he realeased a Rhyperior and a Lucario. My temporary Pokedex started to buzz. "New Pokémon found!" it shouted in its Robotic voice. I pulled it out of my pocket and it beeped open automatically.

#464 RHYPERIOR  
Male  
Rock/Ground Type  
'Drill Pokémon'  
Ability: Lightning Rod  
It puts rocks in holes in its palms and uses its muscles to shoot them. GEODUDE are shot at rare times.  
Lvl:99  
Attacks Learned: Rock Wrecker, Mega Horn, Earthquake, Hammer Arm  
Hyper Personality  
Status: Caught

#448 LUCARIO  
Female  
'Aura Pokémon'  
Ability: Steadfast  
It has the ability to sense the auras of all things. It understands human speech.  
Lvl: 99  
Attacks Learned: Extreme Speed, Aura Sphere, Dragon Pulse, Close Combat  
Spiritual Personality  
Status: Caught

I closed it shut. "Kay, your Pokémon are wicked!"

"Ekans, use wrap." They said in unison.  
"Devlin use Hammer arm, Killian use Aura Sphere." As the Ekans Sprang up at them, Devlin and Killian used their respective moves. The Ekans were knocked unconscious. Blood streaming from their faces, from where they had been hit.  
"Good work you guys, I'll give you your favourite Pokéfood when we get home."

"How is this possible?" One of the men said.  
"We are the league of the Arschloch! Let's get out of here!"

"What the hell is the League of the Arschloch?" I asked.  
"Probably some sort of religious group that think they need to take people's Pokémon. I'm sure they aren't that big.

* * *

In the depths of a cave in the direct centre of Rokku, 4 men and one woman sat around a table. "We have received information about another murder in Rokku. A boy named John Thatcher was stabbed once in the stomach, rupturing his large colon. He was killed by a girl in the same year. Her name is Ashlen Forrester."  
"Forrester? Coincidence? Is that any relation to Alex?" The woman asked.  
"We aren't sure. But we know that she has a gift." Another member said.  
"We should put all the Grunts of the League on look out. Although she may have changed her appearance."  
"I'll get right onto that" The member on the end of the table said. He stood up. A black and blue snout half appeared out of his hood. "I'm sure I can find her."

* * *

As Kay and I walked out of the forest, there was a Police Officer questioning people. I started to panic. He walked up to us. "Hello, I was wondering if you have seen two people in grey robes?"  
"Yeah, we saw them and they threatened that they would take our Pokémon if we didn't leave. But we beat them. They ran off somewhere." Kay said.  
"Thank you for your information. I also have to ask you about a girl. Her name is Ashlen Forrester. Here is her picture:" He raised a school picture of me from the start of the year. I felt weird, I had a pounding headache, and all of a sudden, everything was a cold shade of grey. Then I was falling. I hit the ground hard, and I couldn't move. I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a dark room, with red outlines along the corners. As I lifted my head, I saw another rectangular red outline, with the word 'EXIT' written in big red letters. I heard a faint beeping noise in the background, and realised I had some cords running down my T-shirt. I was obviously connected to an ECG, but wondered if he had taken my shirt off. Once my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I realised there was a note at the foot of my bed. I picked it up, and read it out aloud; "Don't worry Ash, you lost consciousness at the end of the forest, so the cop gave us a lift back to my house. If you still feel sick and need anything, just call out, Chansey will be there to help. PS, don't worry, Chansey hooked you up to the ECG. From Kay."

I got up from the bed and then realised Chansey was standing in the corner. "Chansey!" it exclaimed.  
"Yeah, uhh, sure." I replied. Don't blame me; I was unconscious for a while. I headed over to the door and looked for a door knob. Nothing. I looked over at Chansey. "Umm, How do I open—" She walked over before I was done speaking, and pressed in on one part of the door. In an instant, the red outlines turned green, and the door opened by itself.

As I ventured out, I saw a rattata, asleep on a small pillow, which was surrounded by a huge arcanine. As I passed it, I could feel the warmth of the Arcanine. I walked through a short hallway to find an open room with many Pokémon. I looked around and saw Kay. He had his face in a large magnifying bowl-type-thing with a circuit board underneath. He seemed to be messing around with it. I took a step forward when I saw a small pokedex-like object. It was about 25 centimetres long and about 15 centimetres wide. At the current moment it had a Trainer Card Display. It showed a picture of Kay, his Trainer ID, and 5 full rows of electronic Gym Badges; 8 from Kanto, 8 from Johto, 8 from Sinnoh, 8 from Hoenn and 8 from Rokku. It had six pictures of Pokémon; a Lucario, a Rhyperior, a Rampardos, a Houndoom, a Dragonite and an unknown cat-like Pokémon.  
"That's my ultimate tablet." Kay explained.  
"I hope it doesn't come as a suppository…" I said elegantly.  
"It's not _that_ kind of tablet, it's an electronic one. It has a pokedex function, a trainer search, a world map, and of course the trainer card is appearing right now."  
"That's a huge trainer card"  
"It's an international one. I designed it. Once you finish one region, You receive a free one of those, rather than having 5 different trainer cards."  
"So how long was I unconscious? What's with all the Pokémon everywhere?"  
"Well, you were unconscious for a few days. The cop that was there gave us a lift back here, and I put you in the recovery room, then Chansey took it from there."  
"Does she know everything about that room? It looks like she's a smart Pokémon."  
"Yeah, she does. Now, for your second question, I don't like keeping my Pokémon in boxes. Why keep them locked up when they aren't being used? So, I let them hang around here, until I need them, or think they should be released. Would you like some breakfast?"  
"Sure, I'm starving!"

After a large breakfast that I devoured, he went into another room to get changed. I sat on a lounge when I heard some footsteps. Not large heavy ones, but definitely not soft ones. I turned around to see a large white cat, with orange markings in strange patterns on its body. It had large fangs coming out of its mouth, ones that would be used for tearing meat off the bone. It's long tail, curving and swerving around, almost like it's trying to sense something. It saw me, and entered guard mode. It came to me, sniffing all around. It's head had a raised line down the middle, which when down to his nose, with some small orange whiskers. Its fur was short, But the patterns weren't dyed. I had never seen this Pokémon before, but I had read about it in school. I thought it was a Shiny Tairexin, which Tairexin alone are very rare. These are Fire/Ice type and that's why they are rare. It walked away from me, after realising I was no threat.

Kay walked out a few minutes after. He was wearing a white open shirt with black jeans. His messy black hair seemed almost blacker, and he looked even taller. "let's go train your bagon!" he said grabbing six pokeballs, absorbing the Pokémon that went in them, and attached them to his red belt. He picked up his tablet, and put it in his bag. "I'm nearly finished your pokedex. It's been fun to make one, it has been a while since anyone has wanted one from me."

Off we went into the Bridgetown forest, with that Tairexin on my mind.


End file.
